


See you soon

by MiaInAction



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mini Fic, Reconciliation, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Finn never thought he'd see Sean again he has to tell him how he feels
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> It's episode 4s anniversary today so I wanted to do a short piece about the hospital reunion from Finn's side.  
> I wrote this in one go and it needs to be edited still.  
> It's a lot shorter than my usual pieces.

A knock on the window another one a familiar voice softly impossibly calling out his name, he'd dreamt of this so many times he almost didn't turn his head to the sound afraid of the familiar absence he expected to find.  
Sean standing at his window so similar yet different from when he last saw him, the words were leaving his mouth before he even realised they were out there shock and elation bubbling up inside of him.  
He says he's going to Nevada he wishes to a god he doesn't believe in that he was able to go with him he doesn't elaborate why its not possible, Sean doesn't need any extra worries.  
When he asks if he's ok when he answers it's full of regret that yes he is and this was his own fault anyway, Sean's forgiveness loosens a stone that has been growing in his chest since that night.  
Before he leaves he needs to let Sean know how he feels he can't risk losing him again with him not knowing how much he means to him, no more holding back now or never Finn swallows a lump in his throat that almost chokes him.  
"I love you so much"  
He hopes that Sean believes those words it's the most honest heart felt thing he's ever spoken when Sean doesn't say it back he's not upset the way his voice breaks over "Me too Finn" and how his fingers linger on the window tell him that he feels the same way too.  
When he walks away Finn doesn't know if he sees the way that he reaches out for him a selfish gesture of please stay here come back don't go again all rolled into one, he wonders how long Sean cries for.  
When he knows Sean is out of ear shot he let's the first sob leave his body the tears staining his cheeks cascade in waves down his face catching on his nose to hang off the end or dripping from his jaw onto his chest.  
He reminds himself to breathe deeply calm down try and ground himself this isn't a goodbye it's just a see you later, he whispers it to the empty room.  
"See you soon Sweetie"  
He wonders if the wind will catch it and send his words to Sean.


End file.
